1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses typically have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display apparatuses, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses generally have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The apparatuses display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and emit light. However, it is difficult to achieve high light-emission efficiency with such a structure, and thus intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, etc., may be optionally additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.
However, it is very difficult to form fine patterns of an organic thin layer such as an organic light emitting layer or an organic intermediate layer, and red, green, and blue luminous efficiency varies according to the organic thin layer. Thus, it is very difficult to pattern the organic thin layer in a large area by using a conventional organic layer deposition apparatus, and a large-sized organic light-emitting display apparatus having satisfactory driving voltage, current density, brightness, color purity, luminous efficiency and life-span may not be manufactured.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.